Who Knew?
by Karasu Kyra
Summary: It started when he found the Vulpix pup. That it would grow into this, well, who knew? shonen-ai
1. To the Rescue

AN: To start off, I would like to say, in a million years I would never have imagined myself writing a Pokemon fanfic. It's a two-shot. So, here it is! Hope you like it! Have any of you noticed that I rate practically everything T regardless of the content? I mean, really.

Title: Who Knew?

Author: Karasu Kyra

Chapter: Chapter 1 - To the Rescue

Rating: T

Pairings: OCxOC

Warnings: BoyxBoy

Summary: It started when he found the Vulpix pup. That it would grow into this, well, who knew? shonen-ai

He'd felt it all day, the oppressing mugginess that made him feel dirty and sticky. The blond just knew it was going to rain. His suspicions were proved when the sky opened on his way from Saffron to Celadon.

When it first began to fall he pulled his jacket over his head and continued his trek. He considered just flying to Celadon on his Pigeot, but he decided that since the rain was warm, he could use the exercise.

He got a little wary when his path wound up the side of a cliff. The rain was making it muddy and slippery and he wasn't sure he was going to make it. He clung to the side of the cliff, grasping at any purchase he could find.

He almost cheered when he saw the other side of the narrow path. Unfortunately, just as he was about to step onto safe territory, his foot slipped and he started a combination of tumbling and sliding down the cliff-side.

When he reached the bottom, he didn't even think about moving. All he could think of was how wet and muddy and sore and tired he felt. This small trip was shaping up to be more than it was worth.

He pulled his now aching body into a standing position and looked up the cliff. Shaking some of the water from his hair, he decided that it was in his best interest not to try and climb up it. He started walking along side it, still toward Celadon. After all, he was more than halfway there, by now.

That was when he heard the mewling. It sounded broken and scared and somehow just wet. He followed the sound until he saw a magnificently soaked Ninetails curled around a small newborn Vulpix.

The Ninetails looked severly injured. A leg was bent the wrong way, and it's ivory coat was stained a faded pink by washed away blood. Several gashes were still seeping the red fluid. There was a particularly nasty cut where it looked like the Ninetails had gotten it's stomach ripped apart. It didn't take Nurse Joy to tell him that this Ninetails wasn't going to make it.

The Ninetails turned it's head toward him and bared it's teeth, curling it's mangled body tighter around it's young. The blond dropped to his knees and held his hands out. "I'm not going to hurt you," he said.

The Ninetails studied him for a moment more before it's body went slack. When that happened, he stumbled forward and completely dropped beside it. He turned it's head toward him and checked it's pulse. It was dead.

The young, snow-white Vulpix was still mewling in terror. He stretched a hand out toward it when someone grabbed him from behind and threw him into the mud. The next thing he knew, he was looking at into the eyes of a teenage boy he'd never seen before.

A fist was poised above his head and he didn't know what to say. He went with, "Stop!"

"Why should I? You stole and murdered my Ninetails!" the other boy snarled.

"No, I didn't! I just fell from up there!" He pointed in the general direction of the cliff, shaking his head so that his muddy, dripping wet hair would leave his eyes.

The boy on top of him hesitated, paused, and then got off him. He held a hand out with apologetic eyes. "I'm Kyn Gabriel."

The blond took Kyn's hand and pulled himself to his feet. "I'm Ren Michael. What happened?"

"Team Rocket ambushed me and took my pregnant Ninetails. They wanted the Vulpix pups..." Kyn trailed off as he knelt beside his Ninetails and looked it over. "It looks like they took the pups out prematurely.... This one's left, but it was a litter of nine..."

Kyn picked up the still mewling pup and cradled it to his chest. He reached one hand down to his belt and pulled a Pokeball from it. He clicked the button on the center and felt it expand in his hand. He threw it up and Ninetails disappeared in a flash of light.

"If I put the pup in a Pokeball, it might not survive. I need to get to a Pokemon Center."

Ren frowned and reached down to his own belt and pulled a Pokeball from it, feeling it expand after he hit the center. He threw it up and his Pigeot burst forth in a glare of red light. "Take my Pigeot. She can fly smoothly in hurricane force winds. I'll meet you there when I can."

Kyn looked at him gratefully and wasted no time in climbing onto the large bird's back. He yelled a thank you as he departed, sailing away on Pigeot.

Ren smiled and reached to his waist and pulled out his Pigeotto, his Pigeot's nest-brother. He climbed onto it's back and was sailing away after the others.

0o0o0o0

He was at the Pokemon Center in Celedon not fifteen minutes later. He came in, dirty, soaked, cold, and aching. He looked around and didn't find his Pigeot, the boy, or a newborn Vulpix, anywhere.

He frowned and walked up to the desk, getting Nurse Joy's attention. She smiled at him. "How may I help you?"

"Has a boy come in on a Pigeot, carrying a newborn Vulpix?"

She looked thoughtful for a split second before her face smoothed into a soothing smile. "Yes, they came in about ten minutes ago. Please wait and have a seat. There's complimentary coffee and vending machines in a room to your left and down the hall."

He grabbed a Styrofoam cup of coffee and sat down in a peach-colored plastic chair. Slowly, his awareness faded. Suddenly, he was forced alert by a hot stinging on his thigh. He looked down at his leg and noticed he'd spilled his coffee.

He jumped up, muttering, "Shit, shit, shit!"

Ren shook his hands off and, figuring that they were already muddy and wet, wiped his hands on his pants. He looked demurely at his cup and then glanced around for a garbage. He found one at the end of a row of chairs.

He retook his seat and closed his eyes, feeling himself slip into unconsciousness again. He opened them to someone shaking his shoulder. He looked up to see a Chancey pointing toward Nurse Joy, who was holding a bundle in her arms.

He got up and walked toward her. She smiled and held out a snow-white Vulpix. He looked at her confusedly and asked, "Why are you handing it to me? Where's Kyn?"

"That boy it came in with? He was sent to the hospital. He had severe injuries."

"And you're just now telling me?" he practically yelled.

"So, we need you to take the Vulpix." She shoved the bundle into his arms and walked away briskly.

He stared down at the Vulpix who was sleeping quietly. He sighed. "I don't know anything about fire-type's. I specialize in flying- and grass-types--the exact opposite."

0o0o0o0

Next he took his Pigeotto to the hospital. He made his way in, the Vulpix still curled into his chest. He walked up to the desk and asked, "Can I see Kyn Gabriel?"

The RN at the desk looked over the paper and shook her head. "There's no one by that name."

Ren frowned. "He most likely came in on a high-level Pigeot and was severely wounded. Within that last half hour..."

The woman nodded as realization flit across her face. "Are you family?"

"No."

"Do you know any personal information?"

"No."

"Then I'm afraid I cannot allow you to see him." The woman shook her head.

Ren glared, abruptly angry. "I am the only person who knows he is here. He was on my Pigeot and this is his Vulpix. I will _fight_ my way through this entire building if I have to, but I _will_ see him."

The Registered Nurse glared back and then conceded. "Fine. But you will be under constant supervision. Is that understood?"

Ren nodded. The blond RN led him to a fourth floor room and stood off to the side. He sat beside the bed and noted that he was unconscious. He turned to the nurse. "Do you know where my Pigeot is?"

"We have an advanced Pokemon Rest Center across the street. It was probably sent there."

"What's wrong with Kyn?"

"He had severe head trauma, blood loss and a shattered leg. He's in a coma. We've splinted the leg, but we don't know his blood type, so we can't do a transfusion. We've given him a topical anesthetic and until we know more, we can't do anything. We can hope a family member notices him--highly unlikely in Trainers--or he wakes up."

0o0o0o0

Ren spent the next nineteen days moving back and forth between the Pokemon Rest Center and the hospital. He played with the energetic Vulpix and his Pokemon at the Pokemon Rest Center, but he spent most of his time at Kyn's bedside.

He didn't know what kept him there. He could have just left the Vulpix at the Rest Center and been on his way, but that didn't even cross his mind. He just knew that he was needed there, so he stayed.

He kept Kyn clean and shaved. He talked to the boy with stories of the Vulpix and his Pokemon, his past travels, and his family life. Sometimes, a certain topic would get a sort of flutter in his eyelids, or twitch in his fingers, but he was otherwise silent.

As he waited for the boy to wake, Ren was left wondering what Kyn's eyecolor was, or what _his_ family was like, or what his favorite color was. They were such random thoughts, that Ren didn't know what to do with them. He realized he was falling in love with a comatose stranger.

On the nineteenth day, just as he was talking about that horrid family dinner with Aunt Sylphy, the dark-haired boy's eyes opened. As those eyes focused on him, the heart monitor sped up. A nurse came running in not moments later and started checking the boy's vitals.

The dark-haired boy had yet to say anything after the check. The nurse started asking questions. "What is your name? How can we contact your family? Are you allergic to any medicines? How are you feeling?"

Still Kyn didn't say anything, just stared at the sheets. After the nurse finally stopped firing questions Kyn said, fast and as if he were commenting on the weather, "My name is Kyn Gabriel. My family is dead. I'm allergic to penicillins, and I am immune to several anesthetics. I am feeling quite dead. My leg needs to be resplinted, it isn't healing right. Can I see my chart?"

The stunned nurse handed him the chart in her from the end of his bed and he looked it over. He looked up at her. "Good. Good. You all did good, with such little information to work on."

The nurse looked stunned, then paused. "...Gabriel...Like the famous Dr. Gabriel?"

"Well, that was my father, but he wanted his only son to follow in the business." Kyn flashed a smile.

"Alright, well...Your vitals check out, and we need to keep you a week for observation, but with a pair of crutches, you should be released. I'll go talk to the doctor."

Once the nurse left, Kyn turned to Ren. He stared for a long while, the other boy staring back. "Now what was that about your Aunt Sylphy serving frozen turkey?"

Ren blanched. "Excuse me?"

"I could hear your voice, the entire time, weaving my dreams...well, pictures of your family and such..."

"...I don't know what to say to that."

Kyn shrugged and grinned. "Well, I don't know what I really expect you to say to that, so..."

They fell into an awkward silence. Ren cleared his throat. "So, you, uh...even heard me talk about..."

"That your in love with me?" Kyn asked softly.

"Yes..."

"I...I've come to love you. Through my dreams, your memories, I would say..."

Ren's head snapped up, staring at Kyn in bewilderment. Of all the responses he'd been expecting, that was not one of them.

Kyn laughed. "Dear, I know so much about you...from the largest, to the littlest of things...like an old friend...and someone that would stay with a stranger, care for Pokemon, and nature, and books, and is as handsome, and intelligent, and as thoughtful as you...." He paused. "How could I not come to love you?"

Ren's lips turned upward and stretched into a grin. "But, _I_ don't know anything about _you_."

"Well, we have all the time in the world to fix that."


	2. Meet the Family

Title: Who Knew?

Author: Karasu Kyra

Chapter: Chapter 2 - Meeting the Family

Rating: T

Pairings: OCxOC

Warnings: BoyxBoy

Summary: It started when he found the Vulpix pup. That it would grow into this, well, who knew? shonen-ai

Ren glared at his boyfriend and then pointed at one of the two Pigeot's standing beside them in front of a house. "Get your ass on the bird or I promise you, I'll stop taking your share of the paperwork."

Kyn glared and grudgingly climbed on top of the female Pigeot's back. "Who knew running a Pokemon Care Center involved so much fucking paperwork, anyway?"

"Anyone with common sense," Ren replied as he climbed on to the male Pigeot's back.

The dark-haired man growled and pointedly directed Pigeot to take to the skies. Ren's Pigeot followed shortly behind, flapping upward until it could soar along the air currents.

They arrived at a fairly large house, decorated in greens and golds, shortly after. Ren looked Kyn up and down and then fixed his tie and straightened his jacket. In a show of mockery, Kyn did the same with Ren's own.

Ren grinned wickedly and pulled Kyn forward and planted a kiss on the man's nose and then moved down to his lips. The kiss was cut short as a voices floated out of the house and to thier ears.

Kyn sent a fearful glance toward Ren who just grabbed the man's wrist and tugged him forward. "Come on. Meeting my family won't be so bad."

"Uh-huh..." The dark-haired man's voice dripped with sarcasm.

Ren opened the door and stepped inside and to the left so that Kyn could follow. Kyn shut the door behind him and turned around just in time to see his boyfriend get attacked by a rotund woman. She had a hold on each of his cheeks and was pinching them and cooing in his face about how handsome he was getting.

Then her eyes locked onto Kyn and she came bumbling toward him. He was helpless to do anything but stand there. The woman draped an arm over his shoulders and bent forward a little, purposely showing off her cleavage. She batted her eyelashes and asked, "So, are you single?"

"No, I'm seeing someone."

Ren slid around to Kyn's other side and slid an arm around his waist and tugged him slightly. "Aunt Sylphy, this is my boyfriend, Kyn."

Her cheeks turned red and a hand flew to her mouth. "Oh, my. I _do_ apologize." Her eyes narrowed at Ren. "You could've told us you were seeing someone."

"How, hmm?"

"Well, those beautiful Pigeot's out there are a good start..."

"I figured I'd just introduce him at the Summer Get-Together. It's easy, since I know no one is going to miss it. I had to practically drug him into coming."

"How long have you two been together?" asked Sylphy.

Ren suddenly looked panicked and grabbed Kyn's wrist and pointed with the other. "Oh, look, I think I see Mom!"

Aunt Sylphy stepped into his getaway path. "Ren Troy Michael, answer my question, young man!"

Ren cleared his throat. "Uh, about eleven years..."

The color of tomatoes paled in comparison to the color Sylphy was currently turning. "What?!"

"You've been with one person, for _eleven years_ and none of us knew?"

"Yes, well, this is the first party I could get him to...He's the biggest doctor available."

Suddenly a tall, pretty woman was standing at Kyn's elbow, her attention on Ren. "Who's this, Ren?"

Aunt Sylphy took it upon herself to answer for him. "This, is Kyn Gabriel, the _doctor_, your son's _boyfriend_ of _eleven years_!"

Ren's mother's jaw dropped and then she collected herself, a homely smile planting itself on her face. "Well, I do believe it's safe to say, welcome to the family. It's nice to meet you Kyn, I'm Rachel, Ren's mother."

Kyn smiled. "Thank you. It's nice to meet you, as well."

Sylphy made a disgusted noise and strutted away.

Ren looked over at Kyn and easily read the expression on his face. "Don't worry, love. She doesn't have a problem with us, well...not as two men together, but as a couple of eleven years."

Rachel leaned toward Kyn and stage whispered, "She's the biggest gossip in our whole family. If she isn't the first to know, she gets angry."

Ren rolled his eyes. "_And_ she's the biggest flirt."

The look that now crossed Kyn's face made Rachel giggle. "Oh, God, she tried to pick you up, didn't she?"

The blush that rose to the man's face told Rachel all she needed to know. "Can't settle with one man, that one. Has to have them all."

Rachel then disappeared into the crowd and Ren pulled Kyn along, farther into the house. Ren stopped a few steps in and pointed. "That's my dad."

Kyn looked to where Ren was pointing and promptly stepped behind his boyfriend. He crossed his arms. "I am not meeting him."

"Why? He's as friendly as a Clefairy."

"Friendly till they punch your brains out. He'll kill me!"

"You're acting like a child, Kyn."

"I don't care."

Ren side-stepped Kyn and wrapped his arms around the doctor's waist from behind. He walked them both forward until he was in front of the tall, muscled man. The blond put his chin on his Kyn's shoulder and looked at his father. "Dad, this is my boyfriend, Kyn Gabriel. He's that huge doctor everyone's heard about, you know? And guess what else? He thinks you're going to, and I quote, 'punch his brains out.'"

The man stared at Kyn, a frown on his face until he burst into laughter. As Ren's father took a step forward, Ren let go of him and pushed him forward. The next thing he knew, he was enveloped in lung-crushing hug, coupled with a few hardy slaps to the back to knock the wind out of him.

"Hello, Kyn, I'm Michael. Yes, I'm actually named Michael Michael. I don't get it, either. My parents were odd ones. So, how long have you two been together?"

"Eleven years," Kyn and Ren replied in unison. They sent each other a furtive glance.

Michael blinked and shrugged, a grin splitting his face. "It's about time my boy settled down with someone, and a doctor, no less! Now...are you thinking about marriage?"

Ren rolled his eyes. "Dad! Don't let him pressure you. He had this conversation with my first boyfriend in like...seventh grade...I think I told you about it...?"

"Yeah, you did," Kyn said, chuckling a little. "Actually, we've talked about marriage, but he wanted you guys to meet me first, and I honestly have been to busy for these annual parties."

"Oh, that's fine, that's fine. I was a small town doctor, once upon a time. I can imagine what it's like being so in-demand. So, you two _are_ getting married?"

"Well, if you think about that way, yes, we are. Right, Ren?"

Kyn looked at his boyfriend who nodded. Then, Kyn found himself in another hug. "Well, congratulations and welcome to the family. Have you told your mother? Oh, what am I saying, of course you haven't, it was just officially decided, yes?"

"Yeah, we'll make an announcement at dinner. If that's alright with you, Kyn?" Ren glanced at Kyn.

Kyn shrugged. "I don't care."

The rest of the party went well. After the dinner announcement, everyone congratulated the couple and made a promise to come to the wedding. A few drinks and a troublesome climb onto two very irritated birds, they were on their way home.

0o0o0o0

Kyn woke first in the morning, staring at Ren's sleeping face. His eyes traveled down the face and to his throat and downward. His toned chest was bare and the sheet draped over the man's hips barely concealed what was beneath.

He crawled out of bed and went outside where the two Pigeot's were preening themselves. He put a hand on each of their beaks. "I'm sorry we left you two out for so long. We hadn't meant to stay that long. I _told_ you I didn't want to go."

The male gave a soft chirrup and the female tittered. Kyn smiled. "I hope that means you forgive us?"

When the two large birds started mouthing his hair, he knew he was forgiven. He grinned and pulled salt treats out of his pocket and gave them to the two. He turned around to see Ren leaning against the door frame to their house, still shirtless, but at least he'd had the decency to put pants on.

"I see they're now happy with us?" Ren asked.

Kyn hummed an agreement and strode forward. His arms slipped around Ren's neck and Ren's arms folded around his waist. He felt Ren smile against his shoulder. He smiled and said, "I love you."

"I love you, too. Was my family so bad?"

"No. I like your dad and your mom, especially.... Ren?"

"Hmm?"

Kyn pulled back from the embrace slightly so that he could look Ren in the eye. "Will you marry me?"

Ren smiled and captured Kyn's lips in a kiss. Behind him, Ren could hear the delighted cries of his Pigeot's. He broke the kiss. "Of course."


End file.
